


Neville Longbottom

by A_Professional_Protagonist



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Professional_Protagonist/pseuds/A_Professional_Protagonist
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup were friendly in middle school, but then he moved away. When she unexpectedly runs into him five years later, he’s all grown up. College AU Meet-cute Fluffity goodness.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	1. It Hails The Other Three

**Author's Note:**

> I read someone compare Hiccup's physical transformation to Neville Longbottom. Next thing I know, I'm inventing a college AU and arranging a meet-cute. Because you can never have too much fluff.

It was a Wednesday afternoon in late October, so the cold drizzle wasn’t exactly unexpected. This didn’t make Astrid any less grumpy about it. She trudged along the street, the hood of her raincoat pulled tight over her face. She hated using an umbrella; it just meant she had to carry a wet umbrella around when she got to her destination. Instead, she put a cheap, plastic poncho over her backpack and hunkered down in a raincoat. 

The city and University of Midgard had grown together in the three hundred years of their existence. Dorms, academic buildings, and businesses mixed together in a unique patchwork that gave U of M it’s charm. Or that gave Astrid a long walk to class on a thoroughly unpleasant day. 

And it was just getting worse. The drizzle turned to driving rain, which then turned to hail. 

“Fuck it. I’ll just be late.” Astrid cursed as she ducked into a random store to wait out the hail.

“Can I help you?” A young man walked out from the back room, followed by a black cat.

Astrid pulled back her hood, shaking herself off a little. “No, just ducking in here to get out of the hail.”

The man looked past her and through the storefront window. The fierce wind was blowing the hail almost horizontally, loudly pattering against the glass. 

“Ugh, it really has gotten nasty out there.” Then he stopped and looked intently at Astrid. His brow furrowed and head cocked to the side. “Astrid? Astrid Hofferson?”

Her eyes widened. How did this guy know her? “Umm yea.” She looked at him more closely. He was tall, maybe six feet, and slender, but toned. His auburn hair was a bit long and unruly. Light stubble covered his square chin, like he couldn’t be bothered to shave frequently. 

“We knew each other in middle school. I’m ...”

“Hiccup Haddock! Oh my Gods!” She smiled broadly recognizing him now. “You… you grew up!”

When last she’d seen Hiccup, he’d been a short, scrawny eighth grade boy in Berk, the town half an hour away from Midgard where Astrid had grown up. They’d been friendly, but never very close. In some of the same classes, had some of the same friends, that sort of thing. He’d moved away at the end of middle school. She remembered feeling quite sad at the time. Like she’d missed out never pursuing a closer friendship with the snarky dork from math. 

Now, he must be nineteen, like Astrid. And as she looked at him, Astrid couldn’t help but notice that he had gotten hot. Like really hot. Like now she was definitely staring at him hot.

“Well yea, five years will do that.” He smiled. “You grew up too, you know.” 

Gods that smile was adorable. It went all the way up to gorgeous green eyes, just slightly shaded by the messy auburn hair.

She smiled back. “So, you work here?”

“Yea, Gobber is my dad’s best friend, and it fits my dorky nature.” He gestured to the sign behind the counter. Gobber’s Games.

Astrid looked around the store, for the first time thinking about where she had taken refuge from the hail. Shelves surrounded her with all sizes of colorful boxes. The cat perched on top of one of these, watching Astrid intently. There were books in another area and plastic figures in the back. She looked more closely at the boxes and read the titles. 

“Settlers of Catan? Dominion?” Astrid frowned.

“Board games. We sell board games mostly, but comics and collectibles too.” 

“Oh, like that dragon card game you used to show me in math!” Astrid remembered a dorky, totally obsessed boy explaining the powers of various dragons to her while they were supposed to be practicing equations.

“Uh, yea.” Hiccup blushed a little and coughed. “You go to U of M, then?” He pointed at her backpack.

“Sophomore, going into physical therapy.” 

“Cool. I have a lot of respect for physical therapists.”

“Really?” That was not a comment she heard every day. Mostly, people thought she was settling by not pursuing her MD.

“Yea, I was in an accident senior year. If it hadn’t been for the wonder that is modern medicine, I probably would have lost my left foot. And I have a lot of physical therapists to thank for how well it’s healed.” He wiggled his left leg.

“What happened?” Astrid cringed as Hiccup frowned. That was way too personal. “If you don’t mind me asking…”

“Well, I’d like to say I was wounded in an epic battle with a dangerous beast.”

“But you can’t cause you don’t battle dangerous beasts?” Astrid teased.

“No, I have.” He flashed a coy smile. “Just never gotten hurt bad.” He shrugged. “It was a car accident. Statistically, the most dangerous thing anybody does is get in a car.”

Awkward silence.

“Anyway, It’s my second year at U of M, too. Engineering.”

That made sense to Astrid. He’d been great at math and science. He’d loved to tinker and would sometimes show her the things he had built. 

He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. “I’m surprised we haven’t run into each other before, actually.” 

“Big campus, I guess.” 

The cat chose this moment to jump down from his shelf to investigate Astrid. He slowly walked around her legs, then jumped up on the counter behind Hiccup. 

“What’s with the cat?” Astrid gestured to the feline staring her down.

Hiccup scratched the cat behind his ears. “I found Toothless in the alley last year. He’s sort of become the store mascot. Very opinionated.”

Astrid reached her hand out for the cat to sniff. When he approved of her, she gave him a scratch, too. Her hand brushed against Hiccup’s. The sensation of warm skin gave her a little jolt.

Suddenly, Hiccup looked behind Astrid. “Hey, the sun came out.”

Astrid wanted to stay and talk to Hiccup, but she knew she was supposed to be at class. She could not afford to miss the quiz in anatomy. A crazy thought about whose anatomy she’d like to explore popped into her head. She pushed it down. 

“I guess I should get to class, then. I’ll see you around?” 

“I’d like that.” Hiccup smiled, and Astrid’s heart did a little flip inside her chest.


	2. Distractions and Dragon Pose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid definitely does not have a crush

Exercise was kind of Astrid’s thing. It always had been. From kicking the boys’ asses at flag football in elementary school to setting cross country records in high school. She loved focusing her mind and body on a physical activity. Other people complained at how boring a long run could be, but Astrid loved being able to let every thought disappear into the exertion of her body. No wonder she had gotten into yoga at college. It was so wonderful to meld body and mind as she followed her breath through the flow of movements. 

Except for today, because as she tried to follow her breath, thoughts of Hiccup followed her. 

“Three deep breaths in downward dog”

Messy auburn hair. She wanted to run her fingers through it.

“Raise your right leg high”

How would his stubble feel against her skin. Did he always have that? Or did he just forget to shave? 

“Coming through to a high runner’s lunge”

He was so tall. He’d have to lean down to kiss her.

“Drop the back knee to the mat”

Where would his hands roam as he kissed her? Her hair, her back...lower?

“Both arms inside the leg now, coming into your expression of dragon pose”

It was so unlike her to fantasize about a guy she just met. She usually had to really get to know a guy before she started wanting him in that sense. Sure, she had known Hiccup in middle school, but she certainly hadn't been thinking these lewd things about eighth grade Hiccup. 

She tried to sink into dragon pose, breathing deep, relaxing her hips into the intense stretch. The dim light and quiet music should have stilled her mind. Instead, her breath was uneven and her muscles tight. She hissed as a cramp rippled through her hip. She backed off into the high lunge, rather than the low flying dragon she usually achieved. She couldn't do the pose if she couldn't relax with her breath.

Astrid had never had this much trouble focusing in a yoga class. It would have been infuriating if the distracting thoughts hadn’t been so pleasant.

Heather, her best friend and roommate, called her out on it later at breakfast. They’d been random roommates freshman year. They'd quickly bonded; both hardworking, athletic, and a little bit dorky. They complemented each other well. Astrid was practical and a planner, while Heather was whimsical and spontaneous.

Every Friday morning, they did a yoga class and then went to the coffee shop next door. Astrid had still been distracted getting her breakfast, wondering mundane things like what Hiccup ate for breakfast. Heather had given her a pinch and a wink when she didn’t hear her name being called to pick up her order.

“So… what has you all distracted? Is it perhaps a certain hot young man from your past? Someone whom the puberty gods truly blessed?” Heather smirked over her ridiculously fancy coffee confection.

“I wasn’t distracted.” Astrid indignantly replied, sipping her more sedate latte. Astrid knew she wasn’t fooling Heather. The two could read each other so well, like they’d been friends their whole lives instead of a year and change.

“Yakshit!” Heather pointed her finger at Astrid. “I’ve been doing yoga next to you for a year. I could set a clock by your breathing, but today, you were all over the place.” Heather downright giggled. “Astrid’s gotta cru-ush. Astrid’s gotta cru-ush.”

“Huh?” Justin asked, mouth full of bagel. Today, Heather’s boyfriend, Justin, had joined them. Astrid, who knew Justin from growing up in Berk, had introduced Heather to him. 

“Astrid ducked into a store on Wednesday to get out of the storm and ran into a handsome man from her past. Now she is utterly taken with him.” Heather pressed her hand to her chest and tilted her head back, imitating the cover of a cheesy romance novel. 

Astrid rolled her eyes. “Hiccup Haddock-- you know from middle school-- works in a game and apparently goes to U of M too.” 

“Oh yea.” Justin nodded. 

“You don’t seem surprised…” Astrid frowned at Justin.

“Hiccup’s in my physics class this semester. It’s been great to see him again.” Justin turned to Heather. “He’s the friend who has been saying I should drop by Gobber’s Games for Friday night open gaming.” 

"Wait, wait, wait… hottie from middle school is named Hiccup?" Heather was giggling even more now.

Justin answered. "Well, it's a nickname, but… come to think of it, I've never heard him go by anything else."

Astrid cocked her thumb at Justin. "People used to call him 'Fishlegs.'"

“I am aware.” Heather cringed at her boyfriend’s unfortunate old nickname. “But let’s get back to Astrid’s cru-ush. Where has Hottie McHotpants been for the last five years?”

Justin and Astrid looked at each other puzzling.

“Well, his dad still lives in Berk. He’s the high school principal.”

“Didn’t his parents split up?”

“Yea, I think he went to live with his mom?” 

“Down south somewhere?”

Heather waved her hand dismissively. “Ok, clearly we must find out more. And reunite Astrid with this hottie.” She slowly clapped her hands together. “I think we just made our plans for tonight.”

Astrid rolled her eyes, but her insides fluttered at the prospect of seeing Hiccup again.


	3. Friday Night Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dorks hang out again and act like dorks.

“Hey Hiccup!” Justin waved to the man behind the counter as he entered the store.

“Fishlegs!” Hiccup waved back. “I’m so glad you came!” 

Astrid and Heather walked in behind Justin. 

“Astrid...hi” Hiccup dropped the game he’d been ringing up. “Ummm… just let me finish here.” 

Heather winked at Astrid. They stood to the side as Hiccup finished with the customer, glancing up at Astrid more than once. She was sneaking glances at him, too; yep, he was still ridiculously hot.

Hiccup walked out from behind the counter to greet them properly. “Hi, Astrid.” They smiled stupidly at each other for a moment before he remembered Justin. “It’s great to see you, man. Are you here for open gaming?” 

“Yes, we all are.” Heather broke in. “I’m Heather, Justin’s girlfriend and Astrid’s roommate. You must be Hiccup. I’ve heard sooo much about you.”

“Huh, really.” Hiccup looked a bit confused.

“Yea, Justin and I realized we had both run into you. Small world, huh?” Astrid shrugged awkwardly. Gods, did Heather have to be so obvious? “Anyway, Justin mentioned you inviting him to open gaming and we thought we’d check it out.”

Hiccup had to pull his gaze away from Astrid to nod at Justin. “Glad you decided to come. Ummm, follow me. We have a big game space in the back of the store.” 

Heather watched him walk away and leaned her head close to Astrid’s to whisper. “Skinny for my taste, but nice ass.” 

Astrid pinched Heather on the arm and hissed. “Shut up.” But, Astrid had already noticed his ass and how his slim jeans hugged it nicely. 

Hiccup led them through an archway at the back of the store. It opened up into a large room with tables. 

Astrid had been apprehensive about going to the game store. Dorky gatherings were not always friendly places for women. In high school, she’d been distinctly put off by a horrible experience at a renaissance festival. Some guys had not taking kindly to her winning an axe tossing competition. They had followed her and Ruff Thorston around making comments about how real vikings didn’t wear skirts. Security had quickly taken care of it, but the fact that she’d been made to feel uncomfortable for doing a dorky thing that she loved had stuck with her.

But the game store was nice. There were maybe thirty people, some playing games, some talking. And there were women, outnumbered still, but a significant percentage. People waved and smiled as they walked in. Everyone seemed pretty friendly. It was clean too.

“It’s pretty much a free for all." He waved his hand around. "We have a big library of games you can play. Gobber and I, as well as some of the regulars, help teach the rules. Have you guys played many board games?”

“Not really. Just Monopoly and Clue and stuff as kids.” Astrid answered.

Hiccup shook his head in mock dismay, clutching his chest. “That is a tragedy we’ll have to rectify. You are missing out on so much awesomeness. Let’s see…” He tapped a finger on his chin as he examined the stack of games on one table. Astrid’s eyes were drawn to his stubble. It was a little lighter than before. Like he had shaved recently. 

Hiccup grabbed a game and led them to a table. 

"This is Ticket to Ride. It’s a pretty popular intro game.”

He set it up for them and taught them the rules. He couldn’t play himself as he had to keep an eye on the whole room. Toothless joined them however, sitting in the chair Hiccup had been using as if he owned it. Astrid gave him scratches and he purred into her hand. The cat would occasionally meow or smack his paws on the table as if to critique their play. Gobber, a large man with a long mustache, commented that Toothless thought he was a person. 

Hiccup came by frequently to check on them, leaning over Astrid since his chair had been stolen by the opinionated feline. She found herself enjoying the proximity, flushing a bit whenever he leaned over her. But she quickly found that her attraction wasn’t all about how hot he had gotten in five years. They talked and joked easily. She remembered how much fun he had been in middle school. She was still feeling quite attracted to him physically, but was also very much enjoying talking to him again.

Over the course of the night, they caught up a little bit on the last five years. Hiccup had, in fact, gone to live with his mom following eighth grade and his parents’ separation. She was a herpetologist at a wildlife sanctuary in the Everglades. Apparently, he had done battle with all manner of dangerous beasts helping with rescue work. He described a particularly crazy story about finding a python and an alligator that had died fighting each other. Pythons, he explained, weren’t native to the Everglades, but an invasive problem as people dumped unwanted pets.

Heather had been surprised to find out that Hiccup’s dad was the principal of Berk High School, so Justin and Astrid had seen Mr. Haddock regularly, despite losing touch with Hiccup.

“So I’m not going to say that my dad being principal is the only reason I didn’t want to go to high school in Berk, but it was definitely A reason I decided to go with my mom.” Hiccup explained, rolling his shoulders as he talked.

“I can see that.” Justin added. “He was always asking me to join the football team, saying what great potential I had. He didn’t seem to understand how uncomfortable hitting people to play a sport made me.”

“Yea, try being his talking fishbone of a son.” Hiccup stood, made a very serious face, and proceeded to march with exaggerated arms and legs. “Son, yehr my pride and joy, but a little more meat on your bones would do yeh good. Go lift with yehr cousin, Scott. Have a steak, or three.”

Astrid couldn’t resist mocking him a little. “Aww Dad,” she said in a high pitched voice while copying his shoulder move. “I had a whole day of being a dork planned.”

Hiccup glared at her. “What is that move you were doing with your shoulders? I don’t do that.”

“You totally just were!” Astrid insisted.

Justin and Heather nodded in agreement, red from laughter.

They played more games. Carcassonne, Settlers of Catan. Justin acted as if he had fallen in love, eagerly talking to Hiccup and the regulars. He would have wanted to stay to play every game in the store. Heather joked that she had been usurped. 

People slowly finished up and headed out. Gobber even went home, telling Hiccup to remember to lock up. Eventually Justin, Heather, and Astrid were the last ones there.

“Give me your phone.” Astrid held out her hand.

“Huh” Hiccup stared at her.

“Give. Me. Your. Phone.” Astrid rolled her eyes. “So I can give you my number.”

“Oh yea, ok.” Hiccup blushed and handed it over.

Astrid swiped up to find a grid of dots. “Now unlock it.” She held it up for him.

“RIght, sorry.” He drew a pattern in the dots.

Astrid opened up his text app, entered her number, and typed. “Hey Astrid, it’s me Hiccup. Let’s hang out.” As she handed back his phone, their fingers collided. They froze, fingers touching, both holding his phone.

“Ahem” Heather fake coughed behind them, a huge grin behind her hand. "We should probably let the poor guy close up." She turned to push Justin away from the display he’d been drooling over and towards the door.

“I’ll… uh… text you tomorrow.” Hiccup slowly pulled his hand back.

Astrid smiled. “I’d like that.”


	4. An Epistolary Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid flirt over text. Cause that’s how the kids flirt these days.

Hiccup  
Hey Astrid it’s Hiccup let’s hang out

Hiccup  
Am I to take this to mean you want to hang out sometime?

Astrid  
No i find you extremely annoying and i want to wait another 5 years

Astrid  
Yes i want to hang out i need to hear about your battles with dangerous beasts

Hiccup  
Hmmm I've wrestled alligators

Astrid  
Holy shit seriously?

Hiccup  
Well… kinda... I’ve only handled the babies which are actually far more adorable than scary but I've been around a lot of fascinating animals because of my mom’s work

Astrid  
Sigh just googled baby alligators they sound like adorable little lasers i think i might die 

Astrid  
What else?

Hiccup  
Some really big snakes

Astrid  
Are you trying to imply something?

Hiccup  
I'm a badass who can handle dangerous animals

Hiccup  
As long as my mom and other trained professionals are close by

Astrid  
Ha!

Astrid  
What are you doing tomorrow night? My roommates and i have this new pizza old movie thing on sundays

Hiccup  
Sounds better than the reverse

Hiccup  
So… was that an invitation?

Astrid  
Yes idiot

Hiccup  
Then tomorrow night I’ll be at your house eating new pizza and watching an old movie

Hiccup  
After work? We close at 5

Astrid  
Cool

Astrid  
Justin says you should bring a game something that goes well with pizza and drinking i think you got him hooked.

Hiccup  
Wahaha. Our evil plan succeeds!

Astrid  
Your evil plan to get people to like board games?

Hiccup  
1 get people to like games 2 get people to buy games 3 get rich! Or just run a successful business whatever

Astrid  
You are such a dork

***

Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism appreciated. Especially about this chapter. Did the formatting work? 

PS: Definitely go watch a video of baby alligators.


	5. Coconuts Migrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup attends a social gathering with Astrid’s friends.

“Astrid’s gotta cru-ush, Astrid’s gotta cru-ush.” Dagur and Heather sang in unison dancing around the living room, while Justin and Astrid watched them from the couch.

“Ugh” Astrid rolled her eyes. Heather and Dagur might be acting like annoying twelve year olds, but they weren’t wrong. Astrid had a crush. Or an intense infatuation. Or whatever it was called when someone found themselves fantasizing about caressing stubble.

The front door opened and Astrid’s heart raced. Only to calm again when she heard Eret’s voice call out. “Hello, Love.”

Dagur skipped, actually skipped, over to his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss as he entered the living room.

“What’s all the singing about?” Eret asked, hooking his arm around Dagur’s waist.

The siblings resumed their song. “Astrid’s gotta cru-ush.”

Eret raised his eyebrows and looked inquiringly at Astrid. “Oh really now, Ms. I-don’t-have-time-for-dating has a crush?”

Heather stopped singing. “And he’s coming over for New Pizza, Old Movie!”

“Ugh” Astrid reiterated, but couldn’t help smiling. “I don’t have time to be set up on random dates with every straight guy you two meet. This is hanging out with a friend.”

A knock on the door.

“Ohhhhhh, he’s here.” Dagur grinned mischievously

Astrid answered the door. She smiled broadly seeing him, his auburn hair especially unruly from the windy walk. “Hi” 

“Hi” He smiled back, making her heart leap.

“Invite the poor man in.” Heather called.

Astrid turned to the side and gestured for him to come in. 

"This is Hiccup, everybody. You know Justin… And you remember Heather. This is Heather’s brother Dagur and his boyfriend Eret. Only Heather, Dagur, and I technically live here, but Justin and Eret are here a lot.” Astrid pointed to her friends in turn.

“Nice to meet you all.” Hiccup nodded. Eret and Dagur shared an approving nod, both grinning at Astrid.

“What did you bring?” Justin asked, looking at Hiccup’s bag, giddy like a kid on Christmas. 

Hiccup handed him the game. “Dixit, we try to guess which card with surreal art someone played. It’s really just an excuse to make weird jokes. And some local beer.”

“Ohhh what kind?!” Eret’s eyes lit up.

Astrid rolled her eyes. “Eret’s kind of a beer snob.”

“So am I” Hiccup pulled out the six pack of Dragon Hearted Ale.

He and Eret talked about the merits of various local breweries, eventually walking to the fridge to look at Eret’s collection. Dagur made a snide comment about beer being pretty much all the same.

“You have no taste, love. I’ve seen you drink Natty Ice you found in the yard.” Eret rolled his eyes, but still smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

“Hey, it was closed. It was perfectly good beer.” Dagur replied indignantly, arms folded across his chest.

“It was still yard beer!” Astrid exclaimed laughing.

Eventually, everyone had an acceptable drink. Local beers for Hiccup, Eret, and Justin. Only the finest of boxed red wine for Astrid, Heather, and Dagur.

“I’m fine with anything that isn’t meat.” Hiccup said, during the pizza debate.

“Vegetarian?” Eret asked. “Ethical or religious reasons?”

“Ethical and ecological.” Hiccup replied. “My mom is pretty big on animal rights. It’s rubbed off. Plus, the meat industry just isn’t sustainable.”

“I respect that.” Eret nodded.

Pizza was ordered. One pineapple and green pepper, one pepperoni.

“So can we play now?” Justin pleaded, eagerly looking over the game Hiccup had brought. 

Astrid was thrilled with how easily Hiccup fit in with her friends as they played Dixit. He joked and laughed with them as if they’d been friends for years. He rolled his eyes when Dagur, giggling like a middle schooler, announced masturbation as his clue. After the reveal, Heather had to explain to a bright red Justin how masturbation fit with the picture of a woman playing a cello that happened to also be her body.

Astrid found herself flirting quite openly with Hiccup. They found little reasons to touch each other. Brushing knees while they sat on the floor and nudging each other playfully. Astrid usually felt so awkward around guys she liked, fumbling for things to talk about, unsure of her body. Why was this so easy? Was it the presence of her friends or just something about Hiccup?

Eventually, the pizza arrived. Astrid took a slice of each. Pepperoni was her go to pizza topping, but she found herself enjoying the tang of the pineapple mixed with the faint spice of green pepper.

“What should we watch?” Eret asked, pizza slice in hand and perusing the DVD shelf. “Anything call to you, Hiccup?”

Hiccup leaned forward from his spot on the floor to look at the shelf. His arm brushed Astrid’s; she used the excuse to press a little closer into him.

“Huh… I’ve never seen any Monty Python.” Hiccup suggested.

A collective gasp rang out through the living room. Dagur fell from his chair. Heather clutched at her imaginary pearls.

“You’re telling me that you are a big enough dork to work in a board game store, but you’ve never watched Monty Python!” Astrid mocked much more dismay than she really felt.

Hiccup scrunched his face and shrugged. “Never got around to it I guess.”

“Well, let’s fix that.” She pushed her shoulder into his playfully. “Eret, if you will.”

Everyone settled in to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Dagur on Eret’s lap in an oversized chair. Heather and Justin on the couch. Hiccup and Astrid on the floor.

Astrid had seen this movie approximately a billion times, but everything seemed so much funnier with Hiccup enjoying it for the first time next to her. He was laughing out loud, smiling and echoing the best lines with her and her friends. Astrid loved the sound of his laugh and the way it sparkled in his eyes.

Somewhere during the scene where Galahad valiantly faces peril, Heather suddenly yawned. Loudly. Way too loudly to be a real yawn.

“Oh, I’m so tired. Let’s go to bed, Justin.” She stood and reached out for his hand.

“But it’s only 9.” Justin responded.

“But I’m sooooo tired.” She insisted. “Aren’t you guys soooo tired too?” She looked pointedly at Dagur and Eret.

Eret smiled and nodded. “Yes, sooooo tired. Lots to do tomorrow.”

After the four had not so subtly retreated up the stairs, Astrid sighed and looked at Hiccup. “Well, that wasn’t an obvious attempt to leave us alone or anything.”

“Yea, but at least we get the couch now.” He settled in, gesturing to the empty space next to him. “Care to join me and finish the movie?”

Astrid smiled and sat down. They drifted closer to one another as Lancelot rescued a prince in his own particular idiom. By the time shrubberies were purchased, their fingers were intertwined. Astrid wasn’t even really sure how it had happened. One minute, the backs of their hands had been lightly touching, the feel of his skin sending ripples of anticipation through her. And the next, she was feeling his warm fingers hold hers like they belonged there. 

Eventually, the cops broke up the battle and the film strip broke. Hiccup turned to look at Astrid, still holding her hand. “That was great!”

“I’m glad you liked it.” 

Astrid looked into his green eyes, sparkling with laughter. Her gaze trailed down his stubbled cheeks and settled on his smooth lips. She didn’t even think about it. She just leaned forward, felt him move towards her as well, and they were kissing. His soft lips contrasted pleasantly with the roughness of his stubble. She let go of his hand to twine her fingers through his hair and pull him closer. He moaned softly into her mouth. She explored his lips with her tongue, enjoying the slight citrusy hops flavor left over from his beer. His hands wound around her back, pulling her body against his. 

“Get some, lil sis!” Dagur’s voice called behind them.

They broke apart like teenagers caught by a parent. Astrid glared daggers at Dagur. He was wearing flannel pants, an open pink bathrobe, and a shit-eating grin.

“Don’t mind me. Just getting snacks.” Dagur whistled into the kitchen.

"Well, that was awkward." Astrid turned back to Hiccup to see him giggling. 

Hiccup's laughter was infectious and Astrid couldn't help but giggle too. She'd kill Dagur tomorrow.

Dagur came out of the kitchen with two beers, a plate of pizza, and a box of cereal. “Carry on you two!” He called walking back up the stairs.

"It's fine. That guy has got to be fun to live with."

Hiccup raised his arm and inclined his head. Astrid took the hint and settled herself against him. It was so easy, so comfortable. He even smelled...right. A subtle mix of boy and clean soap.

They talked for hours about everything. Astrid’s utter inability to cook. Her high school track career. Astrid and Ruff's exploits at Renfairs. Hiccup’s time battling dangerous beasts. All the Berk gossip. How neither of them could believe the Thorston twins were running a successful urban farm business. How Snot had almost drank himself out of college last year, but had turned it around after deciding to intern with Hiccup’s dad.

And, of course, there was more kissing. Light, playful kissing, neither one of them letting it get quite as heated as before. But some gentle exploring and maybe Astrid managed to get a handful of the firm posterior she had been admiring. Eventually, Astrid’s head lay on Hiccup’s chest as he reclined in the corner of the couch. She loved the feeling of his warm arms around her and his toned torso underneath her. 

"Favorite book?" Astrid mumbled.

"The Hobbit" 

"Of course. Short guy faces a dragon."

"Hey, I'm not short anymore!"

"True" Astrid yawned.

"You?" Yawns being contagious, Hiccup’s jaw stretched as well.

"Hmmm hard to say just one. Authors I can do. Terry Pratchett... Neil Gaimen... Douglas Adams…”

“Hiccup!? What are you still doing here? We have class in twenty minutes!” Justin’s voice woke them.

Hiccup bolted upright. Astrid nearly fell off the couch as her pillow suddenly moved.

“Shit!” He exclaimed halfway catching her.

“I guess we fell asleep.” Astrid mumbled. She had a crick in her neck, but felt ridiculously happy.

“You don’t have time to go home, do you?” Justin asked. “Go get cleaned up a bit and I’ll walk to class with you. Bathroom is the first door on the right.” He waved at the stairs.

Hiccup climbed up the stairs, glancing back to smile sweetly at Astrid.

“Coffee.” Astrid proclaimed when he was out of sight and headed to the kitchen.

She made a travel mug for Hiccup and handed it to him as he walked back downstairs. Hiccup leaned in, giving Astrid a quick kiss. "I had a really good time last night." He said looking at her intently.

"So did I." Astrid grinned.

“We need to go…” Justin stood by the door awkwardly.

"Text me?" Hiccup smiled eagerly.

"Definitely"

Comments make my day! Constructive criticism welcome.


	6. Lost Art of Letter Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dorks continue to flirt over text.

**Monday**

Hiccup  
I had a lot of fun last night

Astrid  
Watching Monty Python? Or getting cheered for kissing me?

Hiccup  
Both honestly

Hiccup  
I could have done without the cheering though

Astrid  
What? Giggling tattooed men watching you kiss doesn’t turn you on?

Hiccup  
Umm no

Hiccup  
Did you know you were actually my first kiss?

Astrid  
What? Last night was not your first kiss

Hiccup  
No! On the last day of middle school when you pecked me on the cheek. First girl to punch and kiss me

Astrid  
Oh! 

Astrid  
I guess that makes you my first kiss too. I was sad to see you go. We had a lot of good times in math.

Hiccup  
Yea. But I’m really glad it hailed last week.

Astrid  
Me too

**Tuesday**

Astrid  
Ugh so hungry and all I have is leftover pizza from sunday

Hiccup  
Don’t eat old pizza that’s a crime. 

Astrid  
I can’t afford to order out again and we already discussed my cooking skills

Hiccup  
Come here then

Astrid  
Are you inviting me to your place for dinner? Like a date?

Hiccup  
Umm I guess?

Astrid  
Ok

Hiccup  
Ok you’re coming over? It doesn’t have to be a date.

Hiccup  
Or it can be

Hiccup  
Whatever you want

Astrid  
How about we just eat?

Astrid  
I can’t come over if you don’t give me your address

Hiccup  
Oh yea I live above the game store

Astrid  
You live at the game store?

Hiccup  
No. I live above the game store. It is a proper apartment with a kitchen and a bathroom and everything

***  
Comments make my day! Constructive criticism welcome.


	7. There's A First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dorks have a dinner date.

Hiccup met Astrid at the game store’s back door. She couldn’t contain her dopey grin on seeing him again. He wore slim jeans and a t-shirt featuring a stick figure with the words “Stand Back I’m going to try SCIENCE.”

“I hope you like pasta?” Hiccup asked. 

“That’s fine.” She really didn’t care as long as it was actual food. And with him. Mostly just with him.

They climbed the stairs to a room filled with haphazardly stacked boxes and a small office setup in the corner.

“Forgive the mess back here.” Hiccup cringed. “I can never get Gobber to organize the backstock. My apartment’s just through here.” 

He opened the door at the back of the stockroom. The studio apartment was small, but neat. Not partially trashed like most college housing. The ceiling sloped in with the curve of the roof. There was a kitchen area with a table, a workspace with his laptop, and a sleeping area with his bed. A door led to what Astrid presumed was the bathroom.

“So this is my glamourous home.” Hiccup twirled his arms. “I convinced Gobber to renovate the space last summer so that I could stop commuting from Berk.”

“It’s really nice.” She said looking around. The walls were covered with posters reflecting his geeky tastes: an exploding Tardis in the style of Van Gogh, several images from the Hubble telescope, and a series of pen and ink drawings of dragons. Toothless was perched on the bookshelf below the dragons. “These are cool.” She said walking over to give him a scratch.

“Thanks. I drew them.” Hiccup grinned sheepishly.

“Wow. You’re really good.” One showed a dragon playing with a model castle and knights. “I love how meta this is.”

Hiccup smiled. 

Astrid’s stomach growled audibly. “And something smells delicious.”

“That’s the bread. It should be ready in another ten, but I should get everything else ready.”

Astrid sat down and watched him cook. Toothless hopped into the other chair, clearly his chair by the way the seat was matted with hair. He meowed until she scratched behind his ears.

Astrid couldn’t help but notice how Hiccup’s jeans fit around his backside as he bent into the fridge. Or how the muscles of his arm moved as he whisked dressing. She felt a bit lazy for not helping, but she really was completely incompetant in the kitchen. 

“Ok.” He said backing away from the counter. “The table isn’t big enough for serving dishes, so… come and get it. We’ve got cauliflower and cheese ravioli with marinara, bread, and salad. The ravioli is from Trader Johann’s so it’s kind of cheating on the whole making you dinner thing.”

“Are you apologizing for not making fresh ravioli?” Astrid raised an eyebrow, walking towards him.

“Umm, kind of.” He shrugged.

She punched him playfully on the arm. “That’s for being a food snob.” She followed with a peck on the cheek. Her lips tingled pleasantly connecting with his stubble. “And that’s for making me dinner.” 

His smile made her heart flip a little again. 

“You’re welcome.”

As they sat down to eat, Hiccup kicked Toothless out of his chair with an affectionate grunt. “Useless cat.” The feline mewed indignantly and marched out the cat flap. Hiccup eyed the seat of the chair and threw a towel on it before sitting down himself.

Dinner was amazing. She’d always kind of thought a proper dinner needed meat, but she didn’t miss it here. And fresh baked bread. Astrid might have been in Valhalla.

“Damn, you really can cook.” She sighed through a full mouth. 

“Well, I kind of had to learn when I was living with my mom. She can burn water.” 

They talked and joked through the meal. Astrid felt as comfortable with him as she felt with Heather and Dagur. Although, she never found herself imagining what it would feel like to run her fingers through their hair.

Eventually, he took the dishes to the sink. “What would you like to do now?” 

“Do you want to watch some Monty Python sketches?” She asked.

“Sure, but umm, the only place to sit to watch the TV is my bed.” Hiccup blushed. He was pretty adorable.

“That’s fine.” Astrid sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. “Can you cast Youtube to the TV with your phone?”

“Yea.” Hiccup set it up for her and handed her his phone, sitting down next to her.

“Ok, so the first thing you need to know is that nobody expects… THE SPANISH INQUISITION!” 

They settled in. Laughing at the horror of the comfy chair and vikings chanting Spam in a diner. Somewhere around a parrot that ceased to be, Hiccup’s arm ended up around Astrid’s shoulders. And in the middle of the Argument Clinic, they were kissing.

It started as a hesitant meeting of barely parted lips. Slowly, the kiss deepened with tongue and gentle nips. And soon Astrid was straddling Hiccup as he leaned against the headboard. His hands roamed up her shirt and over her bare back, kissing all the while. Neither of them had planned this, but they fell into it easily. Now that they had privacy, things escalated quickly, unabashedly encouraging each other.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked her as he fumbled with a foil package.

“Yes, but I’ve never done this before.” She admitted with a blush.

“Neither have I.” He replied. “Are you ok with that?”

“I am.” And she kissed him.

Astrid woke slowly the next morning, feeling utterly content. Hiccup's warm arm held her close and she felt his soft breath on her neck. The morning sun filtered through the curtains. It felt so comfortable, so natural, so right that it took her several minutes to fully wake.

And then she remembered what they had done the night before with a sudden start. She pondered whether she should be ashamed. 

No, she decided. There was nothing to be ashamed of. They were both consenting adults. They had been careful. And it wasn’t like she was the type of person to view her virginity as some sort of holy gift only to be bestowed upon her soulmate. It was just that she hadn’t really dated that much before. Yea, ok so they never even officially decided if last night had been a date or not. But really, it didn’t matter. She didn’t feel ashamed. She felt happy.

And she had enjoyed herself. She really, really had. Yea, there had been awkwardness and a little frustration as they fumbled through this new experience. But neither of them had been embarrassed to communicate their needs and both had been enthusiastic about pleasing the other. 

And that was new to Astrid. She’d always been uncertain being physical with guys before. Afraid she’d do or say the wrong thing. Afraid they would think she was weird. But she hadn’t been afraid or self-conscious with Hiccup at all.

The warm body behind her began to stir. Astrid shifted around to face Hiccup as he sleepily wrapped both arms around her. 

“Good morning” She whispered and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Mmmm, good morning.” 

Astrid watched as Hiccup’s expression went from sleepy contentment to contemplation. She imagined him pondering the same questions she just had.

“Are you… happy… with what happened last night?” His eyes looking into hers only inches away.

“I am.” She smiled. “Are you?”

“Oh Gods, yes” His huge grin making her smile even bigger. He grew serious. “It was really your first time?”

“And second” She smirked.

He blushed. ‘I don’t want you to regret it.”

“I don’t. I wasn't ‘saving myself’ or any patriarchal nonsense. And it’s not like I’d never done anything at all before last night. I just… hadn’t gotten around to… the full experience yet.” She shrugged, a weird motion still wrapped in his arms. “No matter where we go from here, I’m happy this was my first time.”

“Me too.” He smirked and kissed her. 

They cuddled for a while before he spoke again. “So where do we go from here?”

“Well, was last night a date?” Astrid raised her eyebrows.

“I think that’s the standard term for a social interaction involving dinner and sex.” Hiccup kissed her lightly. 

“So then we are dating.” Astrid said firmly and smiled.

“I like that.” Hiccup grinned goofily. “What shall we do today, Milady?”

“Breakfast?” 

Thirty minutes later, Astrid was enjoying the best breakfast of her life. French press coffee, buttermilk pancakes, strawberries, and actual, honest to Canada, maple syrup, not that high fructose, artificially flavored crap.

“Gods, I could get used to you cooking for me.” She moaned between bites.

Hiccup grinned at her over his cup of coffee. “I’d be ok with that.” 

Her heart did a little flip at that casual commitment.

Toothless purred his approval from his perch on the desk chair Hiccup had pulled to the table for him. Thor forbid Toothless not have a seat at the table.

"See, Toothless agrees. You keep cooking; I'll keep coming over." She felt ridiculously giddy.

And then she heard the sound of the back door opening and footsteps on the stairs.

“Lad, that smells delicious. I don’t suppose you made enough to feed your old boss, eh?”

Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other, frozen.

A knock on the door. “Hiccup? … You wouldn’t let your poor Uncle Gobber go hungry now?”

“Umm, if he sees you, he’s going to tell everyone he knows. Gobber gossips like a bored old lady.” Hiccup whispered. “You can hide in the bathroom if you want.”

“Are you embarrassed?” Astrid asked.

Hiccup thought for a second. “No.” He said firmly.

“Ok then, it’s fine with me.” Astrid nodded.

Hiccup opened the door. “Good morning, Gobber.”

Gobber stopped in the doorway, mouth open at the sight before him. Astrid dressed in borrowed lounge pants and t-shirt sitting at the table with her coffee and an empty plate.

Gobber seemed perplexed for a moment and then quite purposefully inclined his head towards Astrid. “Ah, well, I didn’t know you had company. I’ll leave you alone then.”

Soon Gobber’s footsteps could be heard on the stairs accompanied by a hearty chuckle.

“Whelp. My dad is going to know I have a girlfriend in about five minutes.” Hiccup shrugged and smiled at Astrid.


	8. Tuffnut Explains It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang make a cameo to explain the title.

Scott walked in the front door without knocking and flopped down on the couch beside Tom.

Chicken nestled in Tuffnut’s lap as he sipped a beer and watched TV. “Who died?” Tuff asked, gesturing at Snot's dress pants and button-down. 

“Nobody. Your sister says I have to take her on an actual date tonight.” Snot blew out his breath in a huff. “So demanding, that woman.”

Tuff turned to glare at Snotlout. “Hey, you know I love you man, but you treat my sister right or I’ll shove you head up your ass.”

Snot held up his hands. “Whoa, just kidding! You know I really care about her.”

“Hmmpf” Tuff took another sip.

Rachel walked out of her bedroom wearing a short black dress and ballet flats. “Hey sweetheart” She pecked Snot on the cheek, before giving her brother a pointed look. “Cool it with the defensive big brother act. You’re not even actually older than me.” 

“Hmmpf” Tuff repeated.

“So boys, do you wanna hear the big gossip?” Ruff said raising one eyebrow.

“What?” Snot asked.

“Astrid Hofferson is dating your cousin.”

"Ingrid? Good for them."

Ruff rolled her eyes. "No, Hiccup!"

“What? How? Why?” Snot asked incredulous. “She’s hot--” Ruff punched him in the arm. “Not hotter than you, babe-- and he’s a scrawny nerd.”

“No he’s not. Did you not notice how hard he’s pulled a Neville Longbottom?”

“Huh? He what?” 

“Ne-ville Long-bott-om.” Tuff repeated slowly. “A reference to the dramatic change in the appearance of actor Matthew Lewis over the course of the Harry Potter films. He went from nerdy kid to smoking hot man candy as puberty blessed him."

"Same thing happened to your cousin, babe."

"Hmmpf" Snot grunted.

***

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

As always, constructive criticism appreciated and comments make my day.


End file.
